Unbroken
by SavannahUchiha
Summary: Emiko Fujioka; twin sister of Haruhi Fujioka is a hopeless romantic. But who to share that with? What happens when one day she and her sister, who is mistaken as a boy, stumble across a host club? Will there be hate or love relationships with the two girls? And what happens when Emiko catches the eye of the 3rd heir?
1. Prologue - It's Only Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC), I wish I did though. :)  
Please enjoy.  
Review & Rate please.

* * *

Haruhi and I were dancing with each of the members in the Host Club.

It was like only just yesterday that Haruhi knocked over an 8 million yen vase off its podium, and us working as "dogs." Then not long after that we became the Natural and Playful types in the Host Club.

I was dancing with Takashi, who was also known as "Mori" in the club. And then he passed me to Tamaki, the Host Clubs "King." I looked up to meet his deep blue purple eyes, that my sister fell madly, but slowly in love with. I smiled at him, when he returned the look. I knew on the first day that I met Tamaki that there will be a connection between him, my sister and me. He loved to flatter every girl that walked through the very doors of the music room 3. He made them feel special and that's a reason why my sister fell in love with him. But, still very obvious to the fact. I love him, like a sister could ever love her brother. I'm glad it's him, then someone else.

"You look very lovely, Emiko." He whispered while he looked around smiling. Most likely looking for Haruhi, which I wasn't quite suprised about. "Thank you Tamaki-Senpai." I said just as soft as Tamaki did. I then caught her face in the crowed dancing with _Kyoya. _Tamaki noticed me looking at Kyoya and gently, but firmly pushed me too him. And Kyoya did the same to Haruhi, and he caught me with ease. Not letting me trip over my feet when I was pushed.

I caught the sight of both my sister and Tamaki blushing quite brightly when they saw that they were holding hands. And then right after that scene, Tamaki wisked her off to dance with him. My smile grew, I was _happy _for them both. I then turn to look at Kyoya who caught my eyes. "May I have this dance, Emiko?" He bowed towards me charmingly and I giggled playfully and curtsied, "Of course Kyoya-Senpai." His face broke out to a small _genuine smile_. Something that rarely happens. We danced around when he looked down at my outfit, "Very beautiful Emiko." He looked straight into my eyes, like staring into my soul and I felt heat raise to my cheeks. I looked down with the blush on my cheeks and smiled, "T-Thank you Kyoya-Senpai, that means a lot to me."

I then hear a big bang in the starry sky, and colorful fireworks setting off. My eyes light up, when I saw the very first firework, which was green. I felt something slither around my waist, and then soft, but warm lips cover mine. My eyes widen as I noticed it was Kyoya. I then closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss back, which of course I felt him smile as I did.

Everything finally felt _right._


	2. Character

Emiko Ai Fujioka

Age: 16

Family Members: Haruhi Fujioka (older twin sister), Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka (father), and Kotoko Fujioka (mother; deceased)

Birthday: February 4th

Favorite Subjects: Music, foregin languages, writing and history

Favorite foods: Strawberries, Onigiri (rice balls), sushi (fancy tuna) and Tamagoyaki (omelet)

Favorite colors: Pink, and white

Blood type: A

* * *

_Hopeless Romantic: This person is in love with love. They believe in fairy tales and love. They're not to be confused as stalkers or creepy because that's not what a hopeless romantic is. All hopeless romantics are idealists, the sentimental dreamers, the imaginative and the fanciful when you get to know them. They often live with rose colored glasses on. They make love look like an art form with all the romantic things they do for their special someone._

_Playful Type: A playful type is one that always likes to have fun. Often the center of everyone's attention. They like to laugh and make others laugh. A playful type is a very special kind of friend. A playful type may also be a little on the frisky side._


	3. Chapter Ichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC), I wish I did though. :)  
Please enjoy.  
Review & Rate please.

* * *

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in lo-" I slammed my hand on the alarm clock after I heard the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran, go off indicating that it's 6:00 in the morning. I stood up awfully slow, and did my five minute morning stretches. Then I walked through the hall way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family (which is just daddy and Haruhi). Before I even placed my hand on a skillet to make my favorite thing in the world tamagoyaki. I noticed a pink note on the counter near the refrigerator, and then picked it up with one of my hands. I looked at it re-reading it twice to make sure I read it correctly. It seems that daddy left for work already. I sighed and then placed it back down and left the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and entered my room. He always does that leaves early in the morning and returns quite late, _sometimes. _

I fixed my bed and decided to go wake Haruhi up. She didn't exactly have the best last day of summer. Some neighboring boy placed gum in my older sisters pretty brown hair and she had to get it cut. Which by the way came out badly, because how uneven the parts were cut. She then lost her contacts and got her first day of school outfit dirty. My older twin sister is a lost cause. We look exactly alike except that I'm much of a girly-girl compared to her, and now I have much longer hair then her.

I knocked quietly on her door, and opened the door to see her, and to my suprise she's already up and getting ready. I looked at the outfit she had on. It was the most _HORRENDOUS _outfit in the world! It consisted of an ugly plum over sized men sweater (which belonged to daddy), white dress shirt, black slacks, and hideous brown shoes. I couldn't even stand to look at this outfit. It was as if a blind person threw-up on her. "What are you wearing Haruhi?!" I semi-yelled. She turned to look at me, and on her face perched on top of her nose were giant ugly nerdish glasses. My eyebrow twitched at the sight. "What's wrong with it?" She answered me, while looking around clueless. What's wrong with it? _WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?!_ Is she joking me?! "You do realize that we're going to a prestige academy. We need to to look at least SEMI ok!" I broke out yelling at this point. My sister rolled her eyes at my childish behavior, while she was walking towards the door and lightly smiled, "It doesn't even matter Emiko." She said and resumed walking out the door. I gasped, she didn't?

I didn't exactly explain what school we're going too. _Ouran Private Academy. _The best elite school in Japan in my opinion. _St. Lobelia Academy _on the other hand was a school for girls. And _only_ girls. Something I'm not so thrilled of. So Ouran it was. It was the home of the rich, and snobs. Haruhi recieved a scholarship for academics and to keep her scholarship she needs to stay in the top ten. I on the other hand recieved my scholarship in academics (I had to stay in the top 30) and musical arts. It varied from art, drama, music (both singing and instrumental), dance, and acting.

I then left her room to enter the bathroom to wash my teeth, and etc. I exited the bathroom and looked around my closet after I reteurned from the bathroom. I have this weird habbit where I have to twin Haruhi, and so I looked for a cute plumish colored sweater. I searched for a few minutes when I found it under a pile of my sweaters. I then grabed my mini black skirt, thigh high white stockings, my black heels, and a nice white dress shirt. Even though we're poor, I save up most of my money to by cute clothes and such. I get dressed; with a jacket, and I then lightly curl my brown hair; pinning my bangs back with a cute white bow to complete my look. I head for the kitchen to get Haruhi so we can go to school. It takes us at least 15 minutes to get to school. When we arrive there people were staring at us. Some with disgust, some didn't even bother look at us and most of them with curiosity. I walked closely with my sister who was slouching, when I noticed a lot of guys were staring at me with either a blush, smirk or hearts in their eyes. I didn't exactly know why, I just knew Haruhi's and my day is going to be a long one.

After many failed attempts that boys tried to talk to me, I left. Following my sister out of the third library that we tried. Everywhere I went boys followed me like moths to a light bulb. I was starting to get fed up, like seriously I'm just a girl who happens to not be rich. We were both walking down the peaceful west corridor to find a quite place to study. We stumble across a music room, which happens to be _Music Room 3. _Haruhi sighed and then turned the golden door knob and red rose petals flew right out of the door as we stood frozen in shock. There right in front of us stood six _very handsome _guys. "Welcome to the Host Club." They said all together. Both Haruhi and I blinked at the same time, as if in a daze. Haruhi from the sight of the light, and I from the guys.

The blonde boy stood up and walked over to Haruhi and me and said, "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." I smiled slightly because how cute this club was. "This is a host club?" I heard my sisters voice whisper to me, and I nod my head slowly. Then the two indentical twins looked at us, "Wow it's a boy and girl." I rolled my eyes, _seriously? _"Hikaru and Kaoru I believe this young man, and girl are in your class? Aren't they?" A guy with sleek black hair and metalic glasses on top of his nose answered.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him. And the girl she's been attached to her brother. And was surrounded by guys the whole day." They both said. Which resulted in me raising an eyebrow. _Really? _"Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. and Ms. honor students." The said guy with glasses flashed us a fake smile, and I frowned. "What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about. And you princess are Emiko Fujioka? The musical gifted honor student?" Blondie smiled to both of us excitedly. Haruhi and I looked at each other, and said at the same time, "How did you know are names?" I tilted my head to the side cutely with a confused face which resulted to being squished between the twins and blondie who were blushing, "KAWAII!" All three of them screamed. I blinked twice, and squirmed out of their arms and ran behind Haruhi, who's eyebrow was twitching. She then repeated what we said, "How did you know are names?" The guy with glasses said, "Why, you're both infamous. It's not every day that a commoner, but _two _commoners gain entrance into our academy. You and your sister must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight both your ways into this school as an honor student, Mr. and Ms. Fujioka's." Haruhi awkwardly scratched her head as I peaked from behind her, "Well, ah- thank you. I guess." I giggled quietly at her awkwardness. I thought it was cute. "You're welcome. You and your sister are heros to other poor people, Fujioka's. You both have shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you and your sister to constantly be looked down upon by others." The blondie answered before the one with glasses had a chance to say anything. And this resulted with a light eye twitch from my sister and me. "I think you're taking the poor thing alittle too far." I answered, before my sister could blow up.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man and princess, to our world of beauty!" The blonde exclaimed with sparkles floating around him. I heard my sister quietly growl and glare, "We're outta here." And I nodded with agreement. What he said was quite rude. Then my sister got attacked by a short blur of blonde hair, "Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan and Emi-chan! You two must be like super heros or something. That's so cool!" The said blonde boy smiled happily. I tilted my head and giggled. _He's so cute. _"We're not heros. We're honor students. And who are you calling Haru-chan?" I shot my sister a small glare, for yelling at the sweet little boy. "I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The blonde placed his hand on his chin in a thinking postion. Both Haruhi and I looked at him schocked and said, "Openly what?" Blondie ignored what we said and said while pointing to each host, "So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" Haruhi started to stutter like crazy "I uh... I-It's not like that. We were just looking for a quiet place to study." I smirked lightly. _Oh no I'm not going to be brought into this. _Then he continued, "Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say." Haruhi then back up straight into a white podium and tipped over an ugly looking vase, and tried to catch it while I jumped to get it.

In the end we both failed to catch it and the vase crashed onto the ground into tiny pieces. A shock of realization ran up our spines. The twins look down at it, "Awww, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction. Look what you two commoners did. The bidding on that vase was suppose to start at 8 million yen" I paled and Haruhi almost passed out. "What, 8 million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million? We're gonna have to pay you back." Haruhi slowly answered to them. "With what money? You both can't even afford the school uniform." Kyoya looked down at the broken vase, "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Tamaki looked at the broken vase and the pointed to us. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka's. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you two have no money, you two can pay with your bodies. That means, starting today, you and your sister are the host club's dogs." He said. _I don't know if I can handle this, mom. Both Haruhi and I have been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club. _I looked down at Haruhi who was pale and on the ground with her soul coming out. I noticed Honey poking her.

Haruhi and I were walking from the store carring a bunch of bags with coffee in it. I can't believe they sent us out to buy coffee. We then entered through the doors of the club sighing in relief that we made it back safetly. While a girl with red hair who was a regular customer of Tamaki's asked Tamaki something, "May I have a word with you, Tamaki? I've recently heard the host club's keeping two little kittens without a pedigree." He answered to her smiling, "I don't know if I'd call them that. Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you two get everything on our list?" My eyebrow shot up, and my sister and I said, "Piglets?" Tamaki was holding a coffee jar, "Wait. What is this?" Haruhi sighed, "Just what it looks like. It's coffee."

Then Tamaki was declaring that he will try it, and that everyone should too. I looked over to Haruhi who mumbled, "I hate all of these damn rich bastards." And then I noticed the red head talking, and Haruhi was listening too. "Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." She slowly got up and left. We looked at each other and shrugged. Then of course Tamaki made Haruhi make the coffee. Which she grudged to do.

After all the tastings. The club was at full motion. The twins were doing their brotherly act, Honey was acting like his cute self, and Mori his quiet self, and Tamaki was flirting and flattering the girls. Haruhi was helping around here and there. I was standing next to Kyoya and smiled at him with a questioning face. He looked at me, and smirked, "You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." My eyes widened at this statement. "What's this world coming too?" I shock my head softly giggling. He then continued saying,

"And in order for you and your brother to pay off the 8 million yen debt with us, you two will act as the Ouran host club's dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy and girl. You can try to run away if you want to, Emiko, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" I looked away mumbling. Haruhi rolled her eyes at me. "That means you have to work hard my little nerdy boy and princess." Tamaki annonced while spinning us around. My sister glared at him. "Don't ever do that again." Tamaki let go and placed a fist in his palm. "You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." He pointed at Haruhi. And then he turned to me, looking me up and down. "Hmm well, we could get you a uniform, so boys could request you." I shook my head. "I don't want to wear the monstrous yellow dress. It's ugly. It's not even stylish." I turned my head to look the other way. Like I would be caught dead in that _thing!_ "Well we could get you a boys uniform." One of the twins placed his arm around my shoulders. "Ya, we could dress you up." Smirked the other one, while placing his arm around my waist. My eyes sparkled and I kissed both of their cheeks which they turned slightly pink after I did that, while I ran up to Haruhi hugging her. "Did you hear that Nii-san? I'm going to wear the same unifrom as you!" I clasped both my hands together smiling like a little girl, while she couldn't help smiling back at me and patting me on the head. So many girls went crazy screaming either Kawaii or Moe at our sibling moment.

After the girls left, Tamaki then cleared his throat. "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things." Haruhi then mumbled "Oh man, I wish I could remember that word." Tamaki then continued "I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides..." Haruhi was thinking about the word she couldn't think of, "Maybe, a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly." Tamaki sparkled,"... But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember...how effective a glance to this side can be." Haruhi put her fist down on her palm and I giggled, "Huh, I got it." Tamaki turned to look at my sister and me, "Oh, did I strike a chord?" She then answered him,"Obnoxious." Tamaki flew to his corner in shame. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai." I bursted out in a fit of giggles, and a twin cirlced his arm around my waist and the other one around my sisters shoulder laughing and approving.

After the transformation of my sister, and told both of us that we both will become a host and hostess; that needs 100 customers each to request us to pay off our debt. _Well that shouldn't be hard. Right, mom? _

I looked at 3 guys that requested me, and I smiled cutely at them. They blushed so hard they looked like tomato. "Ok. let's play a game!" I said while giggling at them. "Because I love to play games." I placed my hand on one of their chests and kissed his cheek innocently. He looked like he was going to pass out, and the other two had a nose bleeds. We then played a few kidish games, which I won. And when it was time to go. I stood up and bowed cutely and smiled at them. "Thank you for requesting me! I had a lot of fun with you guys. I do hope you request me again." I wink and blew them a cheeky kiss. They nodded quickly and blushed for the thousandth time today. And went to sign up under my name. I sighed as everyone left and sat down on the coach, while stretching. "I'm so tired. I served like 9 guys. Too many games were played, that I lost count." I laughed smiling. Tamaki told us to give him some "daddy" hugs before we left. I gave him a hug while Haruhi ignored him which caused him to throw a fit, and she dragged me out while I was waving to everyone.

The next day when we were walking towards the club. We looked out a window which over looked a fountain/pond. And noticed our bags in the water. Our eyes widened and we rushed outside. When we were running the red head customer of Tamaki's stopped us, "Oh, it's you two again. I bet you two love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you two. It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizens." Haruhi and I pushed past her and Haruhi said to me, "I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw our bags in the pond. We can't be bothered with her right now, though. We've gotta find my wallet or we won't have any money for food this week." Haruhi and I started taking off our shoes, and I rolled up my sleeves, while Haruhi took off her blazer. We started picking up our things from the water. Then someone walked up to us, "Hey, commoners! You guys have got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that. Why are your bags all wet?" We looked up to see Tamaki and Kyoya standing there watching us looking through the water. Haruhi started talking to Tamaki, "Eh, it's no big deal. We got it. We just can't find our food money. Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."

Tamaki shook his head as him and Kyoya rolled up their pant legs, pulling off their shoes and socks, taking off their blazer and rollin up their sleeves. And he continued "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks. Hang on a second. This what you're looking for? What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" I smiled as Kyoya stood next to me dripping alittle bit of water. And Haruhi said, "No way." I joined into the laughter when Tamaki started laughing with Haruhi, and Kyoya was chuckling. After the laughter died down, Kyoya turned to me and asked, "How did yours snd Haruhi's bags end up in the pond anyway?" I looked around nervously, "Well, uh...I guess I accidentally dropped mine and Haruhi's bags into the pond." Tamaki slightly bought the lie, but Kyoya didn't. His glasses flashed a glare, and I knew I couldn't exactly get away with a lie around him.

Haruhi finished telling her what happened, Tamaki's regular customer. "Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." _I wonder why did she request Haruhi and me when it's obvious she doesn't like us? _"And you actually made Tamaki and Kyoya search that dirty old pond with you two. How astonishing. You two do realize their blue bloods, not commoners, right? The only reason their paying attention to you two is because their trying to turn you two into a gentleman and a lady. Don't start thinking that they care about you two just because their doting on you two." She answered glaring at us. I stood up to get more tea before I exploded on her, and I heard Haruhi exclaim, "Now I understand. You're jealous of us." After that everything happened so quickly the table was now laying on the ground and broken tea cups and such surrounded them. While Haruhi laided on top of her. "No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson! Why did you do that? Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." She yelled out. Tamaki helped Haruhi up, and said in a serious tone. "I'm disappointed in you. You threw his and Emiko's bags into the pond, didn't you?"

She looked at him in shock and so did I with Haruhi. Kyoya stood right next to me with his hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze. The red head continued, "You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Tamaki sighed and said. "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." She then ran out crying, "But why, Tamaki? You idiot!"

Then the hosts led the guests out. Tamaki then punished Haruhi and me to have 1,000 people request us. Not only did that day happen, but Tamaki finally found out that my sister was a girl the whole time. Some things never change. Kyoya then whispered into my ear while everyone surrounded Haruhi and a blushing Tamaki. "Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." I looked over to him and smiled, which he returned a very small smile.

Host Club, Haruhi and Emiko: Till next time! :)


	4. Chapter Ni

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC), I wish I did though. :)  
Please enjoy.  
Review & Rate please.

* * *

Haruhi and I were speed-walking to the Host Club. "We're never gonna hear the end of it if we show up late." Haruhi stated in a panicked way. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the golden handle, and I turned it. We were blinded by the lights in this room. But that wasn't exactly why I was freaked about. "What's this?" Haruhi stated, while I said, "Where am I?" We looked straight at the hosts who were posing, "Welcome."

_When I opened the door, for me and Haruhi. The whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from Heaven, mom? This is the club we were forced to join. _

_"The Job of a High School Host."_  
- - - - -

The twins came over to us smiling like cheshire cats. "You finally made it, Haruhi and Emiko. You two are so late." They said. My sister looked at them with a blank face, "I could be wrong, but my calender says it's still early spring." And that just caused Tamaki to go into "dreamy king" form. "Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best." He said while sparkling, and spinning me and Haruhi. After we got out of his tight grip, with the help of Mori. Kyoya spoke up, "Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say. You and Emiko owe us 8 million yen, remember?" A cold chill went down both of our spines, when he finished talking. _So scary, _I thought as I shruddered. "Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to suprise our chilly kittens, and pups with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer." Tamaki finished up talking, and Haruhi rolled her eyes and whispered to me, "That's funny 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." I laughed causing some of the hosts to look at me. "What's so funny Emiko." Hikaru stated. I nervously rubbed the back of my head and blushed, "Oh nothing." I sighed uneasily. Tamaki placed a hand on his chin and said, "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spen their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Both Haruhi and I sweat dropped, _it's going to be a long day._

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." Tamaki placed a hand under a girls chin and winked. The 3 girls squealed and called out Tamaki. He continued, "Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party." He smiled, and Haruhi looked confused, "We're throwing a party?" A girl voiced in presuming it was the twins customer, "What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" Hikaru answered, "Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Kaoru continued, "It's a perfect place for dancing." Hikaru turned away faking sadness, "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." He then covered his face, while Kaoru hugged him. "Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." The girls started squealing once again at their performance. My eyes sparkled of the thought of formal dancing. I sighed in a daydream.

Later on; Haruhi and I turned to Kyoya, as Haruhi spoke. "The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and wrote in his little midnight black book, "Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." He smirked. I sweat dropped when he looked at us. I spoke up, "So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Kyoya fully turned to me and looked up from his notebook, "I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." _So he's the real brains behind the operation._

Honey jumped out of no where and pink flowers surrounded him, "Ta-da." The girls blushed and smiled, "Oh, you're so cute Honey." They said together. Honey turned to look at the girls, "Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in. Takashi." Honey started to climb Mori, "There. We match." One of the girls start to faint while the other one catches her, saying "You're covered in camellias."

_I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them. _Haruhi and I both think at the same time. "Emiko, why aren't you wearing any costume?" One of the customers ask, "Ya. We would like to see that." The other one said with a charming smile. I turned to look at the boys who were sitting in front of me, "Oh, um. Well, no. I don't think it's fair for spring if I wear something for summer." I said bowing my head in faux sadness. They both blushed, and they were about to say something when Tamaki interuppted, "But we have one ready for you both, Haruhi and Emiko. I think you'll both like it. Haruhi and I a pair, while Emiko and Kyoya a pair." I blushed, shaking my head, "No thanks Senpai." While Haruhi shook her head and said, "No thanks." Haruhi's customers squealed, while mine blushed even harder, "Wow Emiko, you're really faithful to all of the seasons, aren't you?" One of the guys said, "I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." The other boy swooned and said, "The two of us dancing among the cherry blossom trees, very romantic." I giggled cutely and tucked a strand of my soft hazel curls behind my ear, "You really think so? You know, boys. I think it's so cute when you think like that." One passed out in a nosebleed and the other's blushed so hard they died. _Wink wink, nudge nudge. _

We soon had a problem on our hands, when Tamaki's usual customer decided to switch hosts, to my sister. My sister became her new favorite host, while Tamaki threw a fit in his corner. Kyoya looked up from his notebook, "He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Haruhi and I looked at the hosts confused, "What illness." We both asked in unsion. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to us, "She's got the host hopping disease. AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kyoya stood next to me and spoke, "Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Honey then interuppted saying, "That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan." Haruhi placed a fist on her hand, and said "Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Tamaki then yelled in fustration, "Shut up! I couldn't care less. I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl, just like your sister. I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here." Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes. And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell."

Tamaki took out his treasure chest and placed on the wall Haruhi's and mine middle class picture and the first day of school picture. "That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were. And Emiko you look fantastic like always. Daddy is proud of you the most right now." Haruhi and I stared at the pictures in shock, and we both yelled at Tamaki, "Don't go blowing up our photos without asking us first." Everyone stared at Haruhi's picture after they agreed with Tamaki on my pictures. Hikaru was the first to speak, "The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Haruhi sighed, "The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know." I nodded in agreement, smiling because I loved my sister just the way she is. Tamaki yelled out once again; crying, "Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude. Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. _Really?_

Kaoru then looked confused, "I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Kyoya then pushed his glasses, he sighed "Based on club position, I assume it's me." I burst out in giggles when he said that. He looked at me with a glare of his glasses and covered my mouth with his hand. But I was still laughing, maybe even harder after he covered my mouth. Haruhi looked at them all, "Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as hosts, Emiko and I can pay back more of our debt. It'll never happen if we're just a errand boy and girl." _She had a good point. _Hikaru then looked back at us, "Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party. Same with you Emiko, got any skills?" Haruhi looked around nervously, "Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." I rolled my eyes, of course she'll try to get out of this. I wasn't suprised. I smiled at them and nodded dreamliy. "Of course I do, I live to dance." Tamaki smiled charmingly, "Good at least Emiko won't need to be taught. She just needs to brush over them, with a partner. Now Haruhi, you can't. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy." He's joking right? Oh Senpai. You Baka.

Kanako Kasugazaki, was trying to teach my sister to dance. And let me tell you something, it's not going so great. I looked over to Tamaki who was sulking again, and I walked over to him. I out-stretched my hand to him, "Let's dance Daddy." He looked as if he could die, and go to Heaven. He shot up and started spinning me around, "Oh my precious daughter, you are such an angel. Daddy is so happy right now." He kept babbling off, while dancing with me. I was giggling at the things he was saying, until we were interuppted by Kyoya. Kyoya looked at me and offered his hand to me, "I would like to dance with you Miss Fujioka." I then looked at Tamaki, who nodded knowingly which confused me. And smiled, "Take care of her momma." He then walked over to the window seat again. I started to dance a waltz, with Kyoya. I blushed at that thought and looked down. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Why is my heart beating so fast. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden. Why is the question. _A hand cupped my chin and Kyoya made me look at him. "Are you nervous of me, Emiko?" I looked a little panicked, "Of course not Kyoya-Senpai, what would make you think that." He then let go of my chin and looked down at me, (For you information I'm only 5'1'', just like Haruhi. And Kyoya is like 5' 11''. Anyway back to the story.) "Because when you were dancing with Tamaki, you looked at him. But with me you kept looking at your feet. I'll ask again, do I make you nervous Emiko-Chan?" I started to blush when he said chan at the end of my name and I was about to reply, when the music ended. Kyoya drops his hands to his side, and bows. I suddenly felt the warmth of his hands gone, and felt empty and alone. _Why?_

Later on we find out that Kanako Kasugazaki, is engaged to Toru Suzushima. The host clubs, tea cup importer. Tamaki had this _"genius idea"_ to have Haruhi, my sister dress up as a girl from Ouran and give Toru Suzushima a love letter from "her." They even bribed her with Sushi. _Great. I can always count on you Haruhi._ While they do that, I will be the entertainment with my fellow dancers and singers. We have been given the task to entertain the girls and boys who attended, while Haruhi and them do the plan. Amazing right? (Sense the sarcasm.)

I was laying on a couch, while the 2 girl dancers stood behind it, posing. While my singing partner stood at the side with his 2 boy dancers posing as well. "Tonight we give you this wonderful entertainment from one of our fellow hostess. Give it up for Emiko Fujioka, who will be performing _On The Floor!" _I sighed and got ready, when the lights hit us.

I slowly sat up, and looked at the crowd of boys with pure suduction, same with my partner who was looking at the girls from under his hat. And I started to sing, _"Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh." _Soon after that I layed down and my partner started to sing and dance with the guys. When he finished singing I shot up singing and started dancing with the dancers. Let's just say we blew everyone's socks off! And just in time, for the finishing of the ball.

After that we all went out to the balcony, and Tamaki spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Suzushima looked at Kanako, "Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" She stood blushing and took his hand, "Yes." While they were dancing Suzushima said, "I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife." The girls all awed at them, and Kanako said, "Tonight marks the end of my host hopping." Everyone was smiling and Tamaki, announced, "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Hikaru spoke, "And now we'll announce the queens of the ball." Then Kaoru continued, "Yes, the queens. Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki, and Princess Emiko Fujioka." I froze when they said my name, "Wait what?"

Hikaru smirked slightly, "And for they're reward, is a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Tamaki then brushed off some imaginary dust from his suit, "You two ready?" Kaoru then said, "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." The twins continued saying, "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." Suzushima looked at Kanako and said, "It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." Haruhi looked away, "There's no way I can kiss her." Kyouya looked over smirking, "If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Haruhi then sighed, "Well, it is just a peck on the cheek."

Honey was smiling like a kid, and said, "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Tamaki started to freak out and ran down the stairs after Haruhi, "What? Wait, Haruhi!" He then slipped on a banana and pushed Haruhi to kiss Kanako. All the girls went crazy, while my eyes widened. _Oh my god. _Haruhi blushed in embarrassment, "I never would have thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl. But it was such an amazing night. So I guess it's just as well." She continued saying, "If word gets out that I'm really a girl, I won't be able to stay in the Host club." Tamaki looked like a "prince" again and said, "Don't you worry, Haruhi. I will protect your secret, no matter what." Now the twins looked at me, "Now for little Princess Emiko's kiss." I turned to look at them to argue, when I felt something warm and soft on my lips. My eyes widened when I saw Kyoya. I pulled away blushing really red. The girls were worse then wild now. Tamaki was on the ground and his ghost was coming out of his mouth. Kyoya looked a little uncomfortable, a small ghost smile appeared, and a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Even better end to this one crazy night.

* * *

Host Club, Haruhi and Emiko: Till next time! :)


	5. Chapter San

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC), I wish I did though. :)  
Please enjoy.  
Review & Rate please.

* * *

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

We were standing or posing for the matter as the doors opened to the garden, "Welcome ladies, and gentlmen." We all got into our places as everyone started to file in chatting. Tamaki was first to recieve his group of girls. "So, in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?" Tamaki said looking over to one of his "princesses." The girl was looking down as she answered, "Beautiful. These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?" Tamaki gently grabbed her wrist and leaned his face closer to the girls, "Which one? Well, none of these compare to my princess." The girl closed her eyes and smiled in a blushing manner, "Wow, I don't really know what to say."

Kaoru started speaking, "You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" The girl shook her head, "No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road." Hikaru started to speak, "I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Kaoru knocked his teacup over as he was pouring some tea, and it got on his fingure. And flinched back holding his fingure. Hikaru looked startled and grabbed his brothers hand and brought the fingure to his lips, "Kaoru? Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" Kaoru was slightly fauxing a blush, "Yes, Hikaru." One of the girls turned away blushing, "I can't take it. It's overwhelming." The other girl urged her to look, "You have to watch this. You may not get another chance. Who knows it will happen again?" Kyoya came over, holding and admiring some cherry blossoms, "You are absolutely right, mademoiselle. All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again."

He then took out a book that had Kaoru and Hikaru on it, "And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photo that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you." Both the girls squealed and said, "I'll take them." "Me too, please." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and said, "Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." Then Hikaru looked at his brother with a blank look, "But I have to wonder." Kaoru looked back at him with the same blank look, and finishing the sentence, "When did he take pictures of us?"

I was sitting with three of my guys near a little river/pond, across from Haruhi, Mori and Honey. I looked over to see Honey concentrating and stirring really hard. Everyone looked around nervously, _Should I say something to him? _Mori looked over slightly and slightly leaned closer to Honey's ear, "Mitsukuni, you overdid it." Everyone looked slightly shocked and froze not knowing what to do, _He told him. _Honey looked down in shock and started to tear up, one of the girls cried out, "Honey, I'll take it. It looks so yummy." The other girl joined in trying to please the host, "It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me." I slightly sighed in relief. _Good, he didn't cry. _I looked up at the guys and bowed gracefully, "I'm sorry I neglected my time with you my masters." I looked up, and batted my eyes with a puppy look. The tree boys shook their heads vigorusly while blushing anf said, "No it's okay." "Really, it's okay." "Ya, don't mind us." I tilted my head slightly to the side, and gave them a cute smile. "Oh, no it's not okay. Let me apologize correctly."

I leaned over closer to their faces and gave them small pecks on the cheeks. I smiled, as they started to blush even darker. I giggled lightly as they all started to compliment me on my light pink kimono saying how it matched the cherry blossoms and all. I faux a blush and giggled playfully, "Aw, you guys are so cute when you talk like that. It makes me feel all good inside that I made my masters happy for today. Let me make you guys feel all happy inside too." I smiled playfully. Let's just say the blush would probably never come off their faces, ever again. _wink wink, nudge, nudge. _

-

I stood next to my sister, as she sighed peacefully. Tamaki wasn't facing us as he asked, "Haruhi. Emiko. How are you doing? Are you two having a good time?" Haruhi slightly looked to the side, "Tamaki senpai." I slightly tilted my head to the side, and smiled at him. Tamaki continued in a prince like state, "The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." He then turned to look at us, as he sparkled. We both sweat-dropped. I then said to Tamaki, "Oh wow senpai." Haruhi then continued for me, "You're blooming in more ways than one."

Tamaki then pointed at us and then placed a hand on his face, "You both noticed. Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." I rolled my eyes laughing, as Haruhi's eyebrow was twitching and was giving him a blank look. Haruhi and I both looked at each other and thought, _I swear this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world. _Hikaru and Kaoru came over to us. Kaoru wrapped his arms around me, as Hikaru grabbed Haruhi. Leaving Tamaki all shocked and mad. "So, Haruhi, Emiko, have you guys decided your elective courses for this term?" Kaoru whispered in my ear, enough to let the others hear, "How about conversational French Emiko?" I slightly looked at him and sighed quietly, "I don't know." Hikaru then looked at us saying, "I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." They looked over smirking deviously over to Tamaki, "We are in the same class." That made Tamaki end up wallowing near a tree, I rolled my eyes again at them. _They will never change. _

Tamaki was mumbling sadly, "Say, Mommy dear?" Kyoya was writing in his clipboard, "What is it now, Daddy?" He had a dark look on his face and had some sweat around his face, "I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Emiko than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to them, and if that happens..." Kyoya had a smirk on his face, "Tamaki, you just now realize that?" Lightning all of a sudden went through Tamaki, and Kyoya looked very scary. He then brought out a chart, "According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi and Emiko. Meanwhile, your contact with them is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's and Emiko's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%. I'm so very sorry." Tamaki started to freak out, covering his ears and crying. "Aah! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it."

He then grabbed us, "Listen, Haruhi, Emiko. I want you both to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on." Then the twins started to strike, "Who you calling shady?" "Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss." He then backed away from us quickly, "Yes, that's it." He then looked at Haruhi all determined, "All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life." Haruhi wasn't looking at Tamaki, "Who are you calling daddy?" I burst out in a fit of giggles, as Haruhi still had a blank look on her face. Kyoya placed his clipboard on my head, smirking. I looked at him, giving him a knowing smile. As we watching Tamaki freaking out, and shaking Haruhi's shoulders, "So, do it. Change back now. Change right now."

Hikaru stood next to his brother, "You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough." Kaoru matched his brothers facial expression, "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Haruhi looked clueless as she looked over to the twins, "Physical exams?" I nodded at her and Kyoya said, "That's right. I forgot all about it." I rolled my eyes. _Kyoya. Forget. Ya right. _We all stared at my sister, as she placed a thinking fingure to her face, "Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl." Realization hit all of them, like lightning.

_"Beware the Physical Exam!"_  
-

Tamaki's - Mind - Theater

I stood next to Haruhi, in our girl uniforms. As everyone was whispering, and looking at us. We were both chatting, "Oh Haruhi, you look so cute. I'm jealous now, that you have all the guys starring at you. Even my Kyoya, the love of my life." I sighed sadly. Tamaki and Kyoya pranced over to us. Tamaki greeted me with a smile and a hello. Kyoya on the other hand, pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. Kyoya looked at me, "I could only have eyes on you my dear. You're everything I want." I then sighed dreamily, "Oh Kyo-kun." I batted my eyes happily, we walked off togther. Tamaki then looked over to Haruhi sparkling, "Haruhi. Been waiting long? What's the matter? You look a little down." Haruhi then turned to Tamaki after watching Kyoya and I, "I can't help it. Everyone keeps staring at me for some reason. I'm so embarrassed." She looked down blushing. Tamaki grabbed her gently by the waist, cupped her cheek, and pulled her close to him, "They're looking at you because you're lovely. Don't you worry. I promise that I will protect you no matter what." She held onto some of his blazer, "Oh senpai, that makes me feel better. Thank you. I mean it." Tamaki looked up slightly from his daydream and started to blush. Tamaki started spinning Haruhi around as she was giggling, "I'm in love-love with you, Tamaki senpai." He smiled lovingly "Oh you."

End - Of - Tamaki's - Mind - Theater

Honey stood between me and Hikaru and said, "He must be having a great daydream." I sighed, "Let's hope I wasn't in it, doing somthing I wouldn't actually do." Hikaru looked at us, "He's kind of creeping me out." I slightly nodded and Tamaki completely broke out of his trance, "Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." He sighed dreamily and started to sparkle again, "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests. The same goes to Emiko and Kyoya. They as well are love interests." I slightly blushed and looked away. _Oh god. _Kyoya was standing next to me writing in his book looked up at Tamaki, and then down at me. _Can this get anymore awkward? Oh wait...don't answer that. _Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, "Yeah, then what are we?" Tamaki pointed at them, "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast. So, please make sure that you don't step across this line." He drew a line in front of him, and behind that line stood Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey. Purple aura surrounded them. I and Kyoya on the other hand didn't want anything to do with this, _"love interest thing"_. They twins looked at each other once more, "You've gotta be kidding."

Hikaru started, "Hey listen, boss." Kaoru said after Hikaru, "I don't think you get it." Honey looked at Tamaki innocently, "If word gets out that Hary-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more. But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Tamaki became very pale and froze. Hikaru nodded, "She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? She must've been pretty popular with all the boys." Kyoya looked at his data, "Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month. Same goes for Emiko, except twice as many than Haruhi." I glared at Kyoya for bringing me again into this. Kaoru smirked, "Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to them." Hikaru smirked as well, "But we'd be able to because we're in class with them, all day long." Tamaki's eyebrow twitched slightly and teared up, "No way."

Haruhi opened the door slightly, "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." I squealed and ran over grabbing Haruhi into a hug, "I missed you dear sister of mine! You left me here with these boys!" I pointed to the host club. Tamaki then ripped her out of my arms, as I stood there in a daze. Tamaki then said looking into her eyes, "Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay one of our beloved secret princesses." I teared up frowning. _He just took my sister. No. That's not okay. _Haruhi blinked, _"_Sure." She then got out of his grip and walked over and hugged me. I instantly cheered up, and stuck my tongue out at Tamaki, and in a taunt I made a akanbe at him. He looked as if he saw a ghost when he looked at me. He flew into his corner of shame, and Haruhi smacked me in the back of the head. "You are so childish today." I rolled my eyes and winked, "Well, I am the playful type. Duh." She smiled with me. Hikaru then looked at us saying, "You know what. I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with Emiko and Haruhi." I rolled my eyes. _I flirt with guys all the time in the host club. _Kaoru then said, "Then that settles it."

Tamaki took out a planning board which had a plan on it, "Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders." Hikaru and Kaoru saluted, "Yes, sir." Haruhi placed a fist on her hand and she looked at me and then the club, "I've got it. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay mine and Emiko's debt. The debt balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." I rolled my eyes laughing. "Really that's how much we still have, I guess I need to kick up a notch with guys. Right, Haruhi?" She laughed with me. Hikaru and Kaoru looked startled at our not changing behaviour, "Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation." Tamaki then pointed at us, "Why do we get stuck with such difficult heroines? Are you saying that you two hate being a host and hostess? That you hate this club?" We both looked at each other and shrugged, "To be honest, I'd have to say yes." That sentence cut through Tamaki like a knife and he ended up going to his corner again. I say after Haruhi, "I mean you guys aren't bad." Then she caught me off by saying, "But If it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing we can do, you know?" Hikaru looked at us, "They don't seem to care one way or the other." Kaoru then said, "Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate them."

Mori's phrase caught our attention, "Fancy tuna." Our eyes widened as the host club looked at us in a taunt. The all started whispereing loudly to each other smirking. Tamaki looked at us creepily, "Oh that's right. You two didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" Hikaru was loudly whispering to his brother, "Did you hear that? They've never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" Kaoru whispered back, "Wow, talk about a difficult childhood." Honey started talking to his bunny, "If only Haru-chan and Emi-chan could stay in the host club, they'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever they wanted." Haruhi and I became flustered. She waved them off modestly, "What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because We're poor and never had it doesn't mean we're so much of a glutton that we'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..." I caught her off, "Are we really gonna get to try it?"

-  
Next - Morning

A woman on the intercom started to speak, "We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

Everyone around us was chatting happily about the exam, and other things. I was standing between Hikaru and Haruhi as she spoke up, "So, what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyway?" Hikaru looked over to us and shrugged, "It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Kaoru glanced at us, "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Haruhi shrugged, "You're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi placed her hand on the handle and turned it. There was a row of nurses and doctors on either sides, "Welcome, students." Haruhi and I were shocked and we looked as if we saw a ghost. I spoke up startled and looked pale, "W-what is all this?"

Hikaru looked nonchalantly at us, "Just another physical exam." Kaoru mirrored Hikaru's expression, "The usual." Haruhi walked in with me as she said, "The usual?" _Wow, no surprise there. _A nurse curtsied, "Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured." They nodded, "Sure thing." A nurse cam over to us, "Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." Haruhi looked over shocked, "Okay." I clunged onto Haruhi and pouted, "But, I want to go with Nii-san." The girls around us squealed moe at our "sibling moment." The nurse nodded her head in understanding, "Okay, please, come this way." Some girls crowded around Honey and Mori, "Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" "I don't know." Haruhi and I sweat-dropped and she said, "Honey senpai! Mori senpai!" They put their pointer fingure to their lips saying be quiet. She then continued, "It's so obvious." Kyoya then slid over next to me saying to us, "I've got those two for backup just in case something happens." I looked at him, "But why are they in doctor disguises?" Kyoya looked at me slightly smiling and pushed his glasses up, "They're just helping to set the mood. The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

Haruhi and I looked around, "Wow, Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilo grams since this time last year." She started smiling very big as the three nurses were smiling and clapping for the girl, "It's so good to hear. I thought for sure I was heavier." The doctor smiled, "Not at all. Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year. Good work." I looked over to Kyoya confused, "Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Kyoya then answered me, "They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So, this is just a formality." Haruhi muttered sourly, "These damn rich people." I followed Haruhi and the nurse, as I looked back at Kyoya. A man bumped into Kyoya, "I'm terribly sorry." Kyoya shook his head, "No problem. Huh?" Kyoya blinked.

-

A nurse smiled politely, "Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." The girls all were watching, with blushing faces waiting for the two hosts to undress. Hikaru's shirt was already off as he said, "Doesn't matter to me." Kaoru was unbuttoning his shirt, "We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" The girls started screaming loudly, Haruhi and I were startled and we sweat-dropped. Kyoya turned to look at us, "See, Emiko, Haruhi. A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." My eyebrow twitched, _What's wrong with the girls at this school? _The twins started to sparkle as they held onto each other. Hikaru said, "I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Kaoru laughed slightly, "What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." The girls screamed even louder, and I burst out giggling. _They look ridiculous right now. _Honey said as he pushed Haruhi into a changing room of some sort. Mori just held onto me, shaking his head as I tried to go over to Haruhi. "Come on, Haru-chan, this way." Tamaki caught her and hugged her from the behind, "I've been waiting for you, my princess." Haruhi was startled as she fell onto her knees, "Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki slightly squatted, "You're so cute when you're surprised." A nurse announced from behind the curtain, "Mr. Fujioka, it's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you've finished disrobing, would you please come with me?" Some girls were quietly squealing, "Haruhi is coming up now."

He stood up and looked at Haruhi, "This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay back here and wait, okay Haruhi?" Haruhi looked shocked, "But what are you gonna do?" Tamaki placed a fingure to her lips, to shush her. "Don't you worry. I'll protect you. I promise I'll protect you, Haruhi." Tamaki then walked over to the curtains. The nurse called out again, "Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now?" All the girls waited in suspense, and very anxious to see Haruhi. I was still standing next to Hikaru and Kyoya as we waited. Tamaki opened the curtains and walked out, "Yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." All the girls broke out in murmurs and they all sweat-dropped, "Wait, that's Tamaki." "There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki." "Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" "What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" The twins and I broke out laughing at Tamaki's act and facial expression. Hikaru said through his laughter, "I can't believe he actually did it." Kaoru followed up saying, "They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it." Tamaki had a blush on his face, as he started yelling at them angrily and ripped off his wig, "You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me." Tamaki grabbed Hikaru by the neck as Hikaru said, "It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast."

Tamaki peaked through the crack of the curtains, "I'm sorry. They figured it out." Haruhi turned to look at him with a very scary galre, _Just as I thought. Tamaki sanpai lives in his own carefree little world. _Kyoya said as he looked a Haruhi, "Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy. Same goes for you Emiko. We can't have males peaking at you when you have your exams." I looked at him, as he gave me a secret smile. I blush slightly and looked away, "It's fine Kyoya, I can just have them done in there." I pointed to where the doctors and nurses were standing doing the exams. Kyoya shook his head, "No. I've already booked you in with Haruhi. So you will be doing your exams in the clinic." He looked slightly mad as he looked around the room. I looked over to where he was looking at and saw a few boys waiting for me to do my exams. _Is he jealous? Nah, this Kyoya, I doubt it. _I sighed and nodded, "Okay Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru then injected, "It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai's family's hospitals." Kaoru then shrugged with his brother, "Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier." Kyoya faked a smile, "I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Some girls surrounded a very pale and dying Tamaki, "Is there something wrong?" "Check it out. Tamaki is eroding away." "Oh wow." Tamaki was silently crying, "Haruhi is... angry with me..."

-

Haruhi knocked on the door as we waited. The female doctor said, "Come in." she turned to us, "Hello Mr. Fujioka, and Ms. Fujioka. I've been made aware of both of your situations. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." I nodded and Haruhi said, "Sure." We walked over to the curtains and started to undress.

Back - With - The - Host - Club

A girl was crying and kneeling over as nurse was patting her, "I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder. He was trying to make a pass at me. I've never been so terrified." The girls started talking, "Wow, how scary." "Do you think it was a pervert?" Kyoya closed his eyes, "I had a feeling this might happen." Honey looked at him, "What do you mean?" Kyoya continued, "A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. And I thought he was a little odd." The twins right away said, "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" Kyoya looked at them nonchalantly, "Oh well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him." One of the doctors asked the girl, "Tell me, Miss. Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" The girl nodded in tears and said, "Yes, sir, he ran off to the special boys' clinic." The boys froze and yelled out, "Haruhi! Emiko!"

Back - To - The - Girls

Haruhi and I were undressing as she was saying, "That was nice of them, to do this for us." I smiled and nodded at her, "Ya, I still don't understand why Kyoya also set me up in this room with you." Haruhi smiled, "Oh who knows. They are a bit weird." We looked at each other and burst out giggling. I took my shirt off as she noticed my white and frilly bra. She rolled her eyes, "Really?" I looked down slightly blushing, "Yes, really." She laughed and stopped when I noticed a hand touched my shoulder. Our eyes widened as, the man covered my mouth and grabbed me by the waist. Haruhi looked startled and said, "Excuse me." The man let go of my waist but still had a hand to my mouth as he used his other hand to cover Haruhi's, "No, it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet." Tears were rolling down my eyes, because I was afraid of what he would do to us. Tamaki came through the curtains and kicked the man, "Haruhi! Emiko! Tama-chan kick!" Kyoya placed his blazer around me, and looked at the man with a deadly glare. Then Hikaru and Kaoru looked darkly at the man, "One...Good looks that attract the public eye." Kyoya stood over me protectively and glaring, "Two...More wealth than you could imagine." Mori looked at the man in a side ways glance, "Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook..." Honey then continued in a serious voice, "...the hideous wickedness of this world." Tamaki then placed his shirt on top of Haruhi's head, "That's what makes up the Ouran host club." Then they all posed around Haruhi and me, "We're here! Watch out!"

The man looked very startled and afraid, "Please don't hurt me. Spare me my life." Haruhi and I looked at the glaring and dark looking Host Club as the man continued, "I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu." Hikaru said with a blank look on his face, "Did he say his name is Yabu?" Kaoru looked at the man, "That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor." Together the twins blankly said, "Unless you're a quack." Yabu sighed and said, "I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here." I wiped away my tears and took a small step towards the man, "I don't mean to pry or anything. But why did your wife and daughter leave you?" He looked at me sadly, "Well, you see."

Life Story:  
[Yabu's wife, "I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an IOU again? You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore." Yabu, "Don't worry, dear. I know this guy is good for it, we can trust him. Everything will be all right." Yabu's daughter, "I can't take this anymore! Dad, you never think about the welfare of our family." Yabu's wife, "I'm going home to Mother!" Yabu, "No, please, wait!"]

Then Yabu continued, "And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money. And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students." Tamaki was in tears after he heard this. Hikaru then said, "Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Kaoru nodded, "Anyone would mistake you." Then Yabu said, "And then it happened. Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for my d- When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Tamaki feel on his knees crying, "That's so tragic!" Kyoya then said as he placed a hand on my head, "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" Then both Tamaki and Yabu stopped crying, and looked at Kyoya with beady eyes, "Yeah, that's right." Kyoya continued, "I figured out that might be the case. This is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Hikaru snickered, "Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Kaoru snickered as well, "I bed your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." I rolled my eyes as I went over to Tamaki and Yabu. I bet down slightly smiling, forgetting that the accident ever happened. I said quietly to the man without the others hearing besides Tamaki, "We all make mistakes. It's okay, we'll help you." Yabu looked shocked at me. Honey said, "Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Kyoya nodded, "Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy." Tamaki helped me up and we looked at the club with determination in our eyes, "Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Kyoya sighed, "Whatever you say." After we saw the man off, Hikaru looked at me, "Are you sure about this?" Kaoru nodded to me, "After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him." Tamaki had a solemn look on his face, "Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself."

Haruhi was surprised, after Tamaki said that. Haruhi then said, "I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?" Tamaki and the club looked at us and were taken aback. Tamaki said, "Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?" Haruhi and I looked at each other and smiled with laughter, "Don't be stupid, senpai. We've just gotta finish our physical exam, as a male and female student, of course. Uh, but let me explain. We're not doing this because you're bribing us with food. We're doing it to pay back our debt." Tamaki started blushing and attacked us in a hug, "You two are so cute, Haruhi! Emiko! I can see right through you both. I know you're just after that fancy tuna. But it's so cute that you're both pretending..." Haruhi and I were squirming to get out of his tight grip, "Cut it out, senpai." "Hey, don't touch me there." Hikaru and Kaoru shouted lifting their arms into the air, "Red card!" Hikaru then said, "Looks like Tamaki senpai..." Kaoru followed up saying, "...is the real pervert." Kyoya pulled me out of Tamaki's embrace as thr twins did to Haruhi. I blushed and smiled at Kyoya who had a tiny smile, and a faint blush on his cheeks. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Have fun." I felt his hot breathe tickle my ear, and I giggled. Haruhi looked irritated and yelled out, "Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here?"

Maybe they aren't too bad after all.

* * *

Host Club, Haruhi and Emiko: Till next time! :)


End file.
